renxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Human Torch vs. Captain America/Meaning
Johnny Storm You fought a great war, yah, but you're The Thing of the past, *Johnny acknowledges the fact that Captain America fought in a war, but also states that was a long time ago and he was a hero of the past, not today's times. The Thing is one of Johnny's teamates on the Fantastic Four team. After all the Winter I'm the first flame to whoop your ass, *He references to Cap being trapped in a block of ice, and his encounters with the Winter Soldier, then jokes about it saying he will be dealing with fire (himself) for the first time in a while. So Fantastic, Jack couldn't draw the action, *Jack Kirby is known for his great drawing skills in comics that greatly display some of the action going on in comics, and also has been an artist for Captain America and the Fantastic Four comics, and Johnny states even Jack couldn't draw the sort of "Fantastic" (Fantastic Four) action about to happen as he raps against Captain America. Why don't you go update, your MySpace status, *He mocks Cap in the fact that he was trapped in a block of ice for so many years therefore not getting many references and not understanding common technologies today. MySpace is an international site that nowadays most people don't use much anymore. You guys fought an army, we fought Galactus, *The Avengers fought Loki and his army in their first Avengers movie, and Johnny tops it saying they were some of the first to fight off Galactus. By the looks of Ultron, you're your own antagonists, *This has two meanings. The first one indicates that from the trailer, the Avengers team seem to be an conflict with each other such as Hulk vs. Hulkbuster and a scene where Thor grabs Tony Stark in the neck. Your Uncle Sam called, he wants his outfit back, *Uncle Sam is a fictional character named for Samuel Wilson, and on the posters from the War of 1812 and other wars he wears an American outfit that does bear a slight resemblance to Captain America's now. See Wikipedia for Uncle Sam. Go back to your filler movies, in your Cinematic, *Many critics complain the Captain America: The Winter Soldier and other Thor and Iron Man movies are simply fillers for events that happen in the Avengers movie, check out CinemaSins and see Everything Wrong With Captain America for more. Hell you existed, before your own, company, *Marvel didn't create Captain America, Joe Simon and Jack Kirby did, though they both later helped Stan Lee in the creation of many other superheroes in Marvel. This is also a pun on how old Captain America is. You're fighting Ultron 2, there are no drugs in me- *In the trailor Ultron says "There are no strings on me", saying that there are "strings" on human beings. Johnny says "there are no drugs in me", because drugs are the very reason for Captain America's superhuman qualities in the first place. But I tend to light things up, I "Flame on" it, *He speaks of his pyrokinetic abilites and the catchprase he says whenever he becomes the Human Torch. You're an old man, Cap, stick to writing comics, *Steve Rogers actually was a comic writer/artist in his backstory. Johnny tells him to stick to writing comics instead of being in them, mocking his bad performance in comics. No more, America, that A might as well stand for France, *There have been versions of Captain America who are unsympathetic for the country of France, when a Nazi alien Cap is fighting tells him to surrender, he replies, "Surrender? Surrender? You think this 'A' on my head stands for France? This is a fight, not "So, You Think You Can Dance?" *He mocks the fact that Cap has a certain pattern of attacks that tend to make him predictable, as dancing can have a specific set of moves. He also references a TV Show. You might want to put down, that American Flag, *He refers to Cap's shield as the American Flag because of the deign and coloration. I'll hit you so hard, your shield will never come back, *Somehow Cap's shield has always come back to him all these years, he's never lost it. Johnny claims he'll hit Cap so hard that he'll lose his shield permanetly. Steve Rogers You're kinda like me, minus the haircut, got a Red Skull there, Human Torch... *Chris Evan plays both Captain America and Human Torch in their own seperate movies, though in the Captain America/Avengers movies, he has more hair. *He mocks his haircut again, calling him Red Skull in spite of the fact that his powers are fire-based. Why don't you try, being frozen, in a block of ice, if so you might as well, erase that number 4, *Captain America, as stated before w They say "Run, Forest, Run!", when they see you, You're not the first number 2 I've fought... Think you can beat me? Your head's full of oxegen, The Human Bad-pun, should've been in Batman & Robin, To you the A on my suit, stands for asskick, You had no drugs in you, but your dad did, You better wax out, you're a Human Candle, Like what killed your mother, you're an accident, You're the Third wheel, of the Fantastic Four, They say you're a guy who moves a lot in romance, and- You Storm alot but the, only time you "Flame on", Is when you're looking over, at Scarlett Johansson,